Legion The Multiverse Complex
by British Outback Inc
Summary: The multiverse is a theory in which a universe is not the only one, but states that many universes exist parallel to each other. These distinct universes within the multiverse theory are called parallel universes. These universes are separate by a thin barriers that are breached by a single boy who doesn't know the meaning of impossible. Seriously, he was never given a dictionary!


We of British Outback Inc. do not own Naruto or any obscure/obvious cameos made within this fanfic.

XxXxXxXx

Mizuki grinned as he looked down on the clearing before him, watching his puppet and former co-worker argue about the scroll that was laying between them. As the older man began to realize who had tricked the boy into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Readying himself, he launch a volley of kunai, pinning Iruka to the shack behind the two, before jumping out to a branch in plain view.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" he yelled, hoping that the boy would be dumb enough to hand it over.

"What ever you do, Naruto, Don't give him the scroll!" Iruka yelled back, yanking a kunai out of his shoulder. Surprisingly the boy cocked his head to the left, acting as if he were a curious child.

"Why would I do that, and why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Because that scroll contains all of Konoha's forbidden jutsus and secret techniques! He used you to get it for himself!" Iruka cried out dismayed at the boy's words.

Naruto grinned maliciously at both of them before turning slightly to Mizuki, "What do you have as a trade? A secret that would be beneficial to me?"

The Chuunin were shocked at the slight show of the darkness that dwell in his heart. Mizuki quickly shook it off.

"Yeah, I got something for you brat. You know how they said that the Kyuubi was killed twelve years ago? Well that's just a lie," Mizuki grinned as he ignored Iruka's shouts and warnings, " The Kyuubi is the most powerful of the Bijuu, it couldn't be killed. Instead it was sealed away into a small child. That child was you, Naruto. You are the Nine-tailed Fox!"

Naruto's face did not betray any fear or anger as he would of expected, but an expression more akin to curious detachment. As he slowly picked the scroll, he said, "A deal is a deal, Mizuki-sensei, here. Catch."

Naruto tossed the scroll towards his former sensei, before smirking. As Mizuki reached out to grab the scroll, he formed a single hand-sign.

"Katsu."

Mizuki's eye's widened as he pulled his arm back and dove away as Konoha's most precious secrets exploded into a fiery ball of death, the Jinchuuriki chuckling the entire time. As he rolled to his feet, he unhooked one of the giant shurikan from it's holster on his back and threw it at the boy, aiming to decapitate him. Even as Iruka moved to defend the demon, a Demon Windmill Shuriken intercepted and sliced through his own, the parts that were cut had turned into melted metal.

"Sorry, Mizuki. But that's old news. You never even thought about checking the clearing or the surroundings area for others that might be here? How did you ever become a Chuunin?"

"What do you mean old news? And how many others are out there?" Mizuki snarled spinning his second shuriken in his hand fast enough to make it sound like a carpenter's saw.

"Well, I guess you can say.. I told myself," Naruto snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, five figure's stepped out of various shadows in the clearing.

The first one was quite a bit older than the rest, probably about three or four years. He was dressed I standard shinobi pants and boots, along with a long sleeved burnt orange shirt. Over the shirt he wore a swordsman's vest with a crimson hilt wakizashi strapped to it. The second one had a slightly creepy look to him, as in the kid you never notice until he says something that causes you to look. His hair was longer, pulled back into a slightly spiked ponytail. His cloths consisted of matching dark blue shirt and pants with a thick gray sash wrapped around his waist. He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, his eyes glinting with slight madness in the starlight.

The next person was obviously a female, though her hair was only chin length, practical for a kunoichi. She wore a deep red battle kimono that came to he knees and was slitted up the sides to allow greater movement, sleeves detached at the shoulders to allow a greater range of movement as well. After that came a taller boy wearing a blue turtle neck shirt and a cloak reminiscent of the Yondiame Hokage's. The final boy was almost inhuman. He had slightly pointed ears and wild spiky red-orange hair that fell to his shoulders and animalistic eyes filled with malice. He was barefooted, dress in a simple faded red training gi, spinning a second windmill shurikan around on a single finger.

"Mizuki, meet me, myself, me again, I guess she's me, and oh yes and me. My selves, meet the training dummy."

Mizuki began to panic as the feral one disappeared from his sight and the creepy one faded into the shadows. He shifted to the left instinctively to dodge the eldest's sword swipe and swung his still spinning shuriken into his body, only for it to past through him like he was a ghost. Dispelling the Genjutsu he was trapped in, Mizuki had no time to dodge the girl's ax kick to the jaw. As he flew backwards, a yellow blur appeared beside him as the Mini-Yondiame used an advanced chakra manipulation technique to grab and redirect his movements straight up, increasing his momentum. Next another blur appeared over top of the trees as he flipped to redirect himself and land, it was the teenager.

The two ninja engaged in midair Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, using the momentum from their movements to stay aloft longer. The teen managed to slip his blade into the center ring of his shuriken and disarm him before he was knocked out of the air by a pommel strike. As he plummeted towards the ground, the creepy kid appeared next to him, a half-formed chakra scalpel severing the tendons in his arms before the kid kicked off his chest, sending him towards a large tree. He hit the tree, only to be fully pined to it by the original Naruto turning his own shuriken against him. Through the pain, he saw the feral one approaching him spinning the Demon Windmill Shuriken. As it spun faster and faster, demonic chakra began etching itself into the blade. With the feral ones grin turning malicious, Mizuki screamed in pain as his world went black.

"Wow, Naruto. You really did you a number on him, huh? And who are all of your friends?"

"Well like I said, they are all me." The original said. The other nodded, and the obviously Kyuubi influenced Naruto stepped forward.

"We are Legion."

"For we are many." The oldest said.

Any response from Iruka was postponed by the inevitable, if poorly timed, arrival of the Anbu members.

"It's about time you guys got here! It's a good thing we weren't losing." The female Naruto elbowed the demonic one in the ribs. "Shut up you." The Anbu member didn't respond in any way, simply delivering his message.

"The Hokage requires your presence."

Iruka sighed at the declaration. This would not end well.

XxXxXxXx

Two Hours Later: Hokage's Office

XxXxXxXx

"Explain what happened once more, I didn't catch that." Hiruzen said, grasping at the last pinch of tobacco in the can. Who could blame him? Iruka even thought of briefly taking up smoking to deal with this.

"Well first Mizuki told me about a second test that would allow me to become a ninja, and all I had to do was sneak in and retrieve the Forbidden Scroll. After I knocked you out with.."

"A forbidden jutsu" Sarutobi interjected, hoping to spare himself from humiliation.

"But.."

"A forbidden jutsu."

"Fine, _a forbidden jutsu_, then I took it to the shack Mizuki asked me to meet him at. But he wasn't there, so I decided to learn a jutsu from scroll."

"That's where I lost you. Now tell me, what did you learn from the scroll?"

"Kagebushin."

"And?"

"Just that."

"Can you show me? It's essential for your graduation to perform the clone jutsu."

"Alright old man, I get it."

The other Narutos stood around the edge of the room, watching and wondering at just how they had appeared in this universe, realm, bad dream, whatever, and were hoping to find a way home. Sarutobi watched carefully as Naruto began to channel his chakra, bringing up his hands to form the hand-sign, only to interlace the fingers. Iruka, Sarutobi, and the teenage Naruto all dashed forward as Naruto completed the jutsu, causing a rip in what seemed to be the fabric of reality.

A mechanical roar mixed with a monstrous one as a person screamed, "Outta the way!"

The entire room dove behind the over turned Hokage's desk as a young boy about fourteen with blinding blond hair on some sort of mechanical device skidded into the room. As the tear began to close, a brownish yellow arm with really long claws reached in, grasping after the boy. Standing up, the boy the boy pulled two small metal devices from holsters on his sides before pulling them up, pulling the triggers on the underside, only to receive to metallic clicks in response.

"Damn it!" the boy cried, tossing the weapons to the side and grabbing a wooden bat with nails stuck at odd angles off the side of the machine, preparing to swing. Suddenly the monster gave out a pained roar as the arm was severed, the portal closing.

"What the hell was that! What are those metal things? And what is that awesome machine called?" the Mini-Minato yelled, pointing at everything in question. The new one ignored him.

"I can make something out of this," he said, picking up the arm and wrapping it in an old ripped up shirt. As he stored the severed arm in his duffel bag, he asked, "So where the fuck am I anyways? That felt like going through the mothership beacon again."

Iruka gritted his teeth over this Naruto's language, using his special technique, his head swelled at a rapid rate, "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE NARUTO!"

All of the other Naruto's backed off in fear, but the new one had a different reaction.

"Holy shit! It's an irradiated mind-reader that knows my name! Imma kill it!" the boy swung the bat with all his might, only for it to be stopped in mid-swing. Above him holding the end of the bat was another Naruto, floating upside down halfway between the ceiling and floor.

"Now, what do we have here. Me, myself, and..."

"We all ready gone through this. How did you get here?"

"I came because I could, because I am, but I'm not."

"That makes no sense!" the original Naruto yelled.

"Neither does how all of us were pulled into this dimension." the eldest one said.

"How about you each introduce yourselves, Name, what your home world is like, and what you would like to be called," the elderly Hokage said, then as an after thought added, "Only the Naruto in the ridicules orange jumpsuit can be called Naruto."

"Ladies first!" the girl demanded, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, my home world doesn't allow girls to be shinobi, and because the Kyuubi is sealed in me, I am kept locked away in the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. Since no one is usually around, I secretly trained myself in the ninja arts to protect myself. I like the name Noriko, Naruto is a stupid boys name anyways." the girl said, finishing in a huff.

"I will go next" the creepy one said. "SHIT! Where did he come from!" the one with the weird machine yelled.

"LANGUAGE!"

"Yes, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Yakushi. In my world I was adopted by The Yakushi clan, where me and my brother learned medical techniques under our father. I wish to be called Enjointou."

"I guess I'm next, My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Na..."

The Hokage placed his hand over the boys mouth, "Please, hold off on releasing that information. Naruto over there just learned of the Kyuubi tonight, I still need to inform him of his heritage."

"Right, anyways, I live with my father and mother, who love me very much despite jiji here sealing the Kyuubi into me. The villagers tend to ignore me, as Dad killed nearly a hundred of them before they gave up trying. Call me Arashi, my Dad's code name from his days as ANBU commander."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki as well. As you can see I am quite a bit older than everyone, and I am the new Toad Sage in my home world. Call me Umi, as many of my techniques are Suiton jutsu from my mother."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. In my home world the village was destroyed by Iwa, only myself and a small contingent of Shinobi survived. They blame me for the attack, and nearly killed me. As a result I am the only Survivor of Konoha, due to the seal fusing three tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra with mine. Call me Akui if you need to call me something."

"I'm next! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, DATTOBAYO! And I'm the one from here, and uh I brought you here somehow But I get to keep my name! Take that!"

The other seven Narutos looked at him, and replied as one, "You're an idiot."

Naruto dropped down on the floor and turned his back to everyone, muttering about dumb clone jutsus and how he could never see why it was needed.

"Before genius boy over there continues, I'm also Naruto Uzumaki. I come from a world destroyed by war and chemical weapons developed by both Otogakure and Iwagakure. There are both technological advances and setbacks. Call me Kuro."

"And I guess I'm last, aren't I? My name? Naruto Uzumaki, because that's what I want. Where I come from? Here, there, and anywhere! Though I prefer there the large one three stars to the left and straight on to morning than the other ones. What do I want to be called? Maybe Schrodinger's Cat? Or Uzumaki Schrodinger? Let's just go with Erwin."

No one spoke as the strange boy, Erwin, sat cross legged in mid-air, upside down, chewing on a peeled pineapple that he pulled out of a brown paper bag. Finally, Hiruzen Sarutobi made up his mind. He would let Naruto be a shinobi, after all even though that this was a mistake, he had accidentally created a powerful Space-time jutsu that seemed to be similar to summoning. Turning to the floating boy, he voiced his theory.

"You seem to be more knowledgeable than the others, and if the theory that you named yourself after is true, then would you agree with my classification as a Specialized Space-Time Summoning Justu?"

The boy looked at the elderly man as well as Umi, "I would believe that this was the case, Umi, does it feel similar to how the toads summon you?"

The teen nodded, "Almost exactly the same."

"Then I concur with your thinking,"

"Wait a minute! Are you sure you're me? You're too smart!" Naruto yelled, pointiing at Erwin.

"It's because I am smart, therefore, you're not."

"That makes even less sense than your other stuff!"

Noriko nudged Kuro's side, "The traffic cone is kinda proving the floating boy's point."

"I'M NOT A TRAFFIC CONE!"

"Before you start senselessly killing your other selves," Sarutobi said smirking, highly amused at the entire situation, now that he had his nicotine fix, "Is there anyone who wishes to remain here with Naruto? If my theory is correct, you should dispel similarly to summoned creatures like the monkeys that I summon. There is a special, but forbidden seal, that allows the sealer to prevent the summon from returning to it's home. I could put the seal on anyone who wishes to stay."

The group looked at each other uneasily, not sure about the offer,

"Wait a minute old man, are you asking us if we want to stay? And be ninja here?"

Hiruzen watched as the girl's eyes began to tear up, before he stood up from his chair and gestured for her to come forward. Sniffling, Noriko walked towards the old Hokage, who pressed something into her hands. Looking down, she saw a Konoha headband, gleaming from the lights of the office.

"You are welcome to join us here, if you want to."

The young girl was unable to speak, so the Third took her nodding as her acceptance. He was proud that such a promising young girl would be joining their ranks as a kunoichi. Even if she was Naruto in a sense.

"And what about yourself, Akui? Will you be joining us here in Konoha?"

The demonic youth seemed to consider it before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Might as well. I've got nothing worth going back to my dimension for. I can be hated here just as much as I can be hated there. I have a feeling this is going to get really interesting. I would be an idiot to pass up this kind of opportunity. Besides, I need to lay low for a while after what happened in my Konoha."

Everyone blinked apart from Kuro, and Sarutobi spoke up in concern.

"What happened in your Konoha?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I know what went wrong." The gathered Naruto's laughed, and Sarutobi just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I'm out. Now that we have all of that taken care of, what do you say we go get some ramen in celebration, Naruto? My treat."

The moment the words left his mouth, he knew he had made a huge mistake. But it was too late to recall it. The train had left the station. Now all he could do was watch it run its course.

"RAMEN!" The combined mass of blonds and redheads cried out with one voice, and they left the room in a variety of ways. Some leap out the window. Others used a variety of different Shunsins. And the floating one even just phased through the wall, leaving behind a ghastly green ooze in the imprint of his body. The only thing they had in common? None of them used the door. The Third Hokage was left with a blank look and a cold sweat.

"Actually, I just meant the original. Oh god, what have I done?"

XxXxXxXx

"So, You created a new technique that allows you to split faucets of your personality from your mind and give them a physical shape?"

"It's actually a bloodline that I unlocked! Cool right?" Senkou reached over and smacked him over the head.

"Actually he screwed up the Clone Jutsu and here we are."

"All right guys, last bowl! You've already eaten the rest of my stock." Tenuchi called out, setting the bowl down between Naruto and Arashi. Announcing this would be one of the few mistakes that the elder Ichiraku would look back on both fondly and in embarrassment. As soon as both boys gripped the sides of the bowl it turned into a free for all. Naruto and Akui went flying through the walls of the booth, Umi and Arashi had engaged in a chopstick fight, Enjointou and Erwin were sent to their home worlds courtesy of Noriko.

Where were Iruka and Sarutobi at during this? Iruka had, upon the twinge of a well exercised sixth sense from years working around trigger happy children, tackled the two stand owners to the ground seconds before both Akui and Naruto were sent flying through the back and side walls with and expert flick of the wrist by Umi. Iruka silently swore that he would lay down his life for these two civilians, even if one of them had set off the Great Ramen War.

One Hiruzen Sarutobi, on the other hand, took this as a sign from kami. Using a discreet, yet powerful kick, the Third pushed off, riding the bar stool across the street. When the stool hit the gutter on the other side of the road, Sarutobi preformed an extraordinary set of flips and twists, sticking the landing on the roof across from Ichiraku's. Striking a pose, Sarutobi promptly Shushined away to his office to worry about who he was going to get to teach 'Team 11.'

Finally Arashi had won the war for the last bowl, only to see it missing when he turned to eat it. Hearing a loud slurping sound to his right, Arashi turn to see Kuro lift the bowl to his lips and finish off the broth.

"Damn that was good, I'll be seeing you!" Kuro called as he jumped on his bike, and tried to start it. It kept sputtering out and refused to start. Kuro began to sweat as Noriko and Arashi began to stalk closer to him.

"Damn damn damn!" Kuro began to freak out, then his bike roared to life, another rip in the fabric of reality opened in front of him and Kuro made it through just before their kunai reached him.

Turning to survey the damages, the two saw only Naruto and Akui remained out of the Alternate selves. Akui was out of it but still awake while Naruto had been knocked out by his trip through the wall into the backroom.

"Na... Arashi, can you help me get these two to the tower?" Noriko asked.

"Sure," Arashi pulled Akui's arm over his shoulder while Noriko made a shadow clone to help her pull Naruto through the streets, "You can do that too? I wonder who else can use the Shadow Clone technique."

"Not this guy that's for sure." Noriko replied motioning to the orange and blond blob in between her and her shadow clone, "Come on, Me and the wild child need to get those seals."

Arashi chuckled as Noriko and her clone pulled Naruto through the streets by his ankles, dragging him to the tower, "Be glad I picked you up and not him."

Akui nodded dumbly at that, still watching the miniature kitsunes get chased by mini nekomatas.

XxXxXxXx

Hokage Tower, Large Jonin Meeting Room

XxXxXxXx

Sarutobi watched as his Jonin, Tokubetsu, and Chuunin file in to the meeting hall, talking amongst themselves. While the Narutos, er, Akui and Noriko, were waiting for him in the sealing chambers, he had to finalize the team selections. As Kakashi meandered in merely twenty minutes late, The Sandaime began the meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its the time of the year when we welcome in a new generation into the shinobi ranks. This year, with Naruto's last minute graduation, we have enough prospects for eleven teams."

"Eleven? I thought there were thirty-one graduates including Naruto." Asuma said, making tick marks in the air while mental checklist of the class.

"It's thanks to Naruto that the other two passed as well," a disgruntled voice called out. Everyone turned to see Iruka walk through the door, covered in dust and what smelled like ramen broth.

"Ah, so you survived the war, I thought it was such a noble sacrifice to prevent the battle from injuring the innocents." Hiruzen said, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"Ichiraku's collapsed after the fight when the boys were thrown through the wall. It took me promising to help rebuild the stand and selling the students into servitude for the rebuilding in order to get away from the so called innocents." Iruka stalked up to the aged leader, "I let them know you were the one that offered to treat all eight of them. Here's the bill."

"I'll leave that unopened for the moment to spare myself the heart attack. But yes, there are two more last minute graduates along with Naruto. Lets begin with the first ten teams, as I already have Team Eleven cemented, but these three are going to require a... special touch in their training."

While the Sandaime listed off the first six teams with some of his lesser know Jonin, two well know Chuunin were plotting in the background.

"Hey Izumo, this could be our chance."

"Kotetsu, the last time you said that got us gate duty."

"Trust me, if we can become the team leads for that special team the Hokage put together, then we can get away from the monotony of those damn gates."

"What makes you think that we even have a chance at that. Kakashi, Asuma, or even Kurenai with her shiny new promotion."

"Kakashi, I would like you to take Team Seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Himura." Sarutobi looked at the lazy Jonin, who's eyebrow rose slightly at the last name on the list.

"Am I right in guessing that Naruto, the one I requested to be able to teach, is on Team Eleven?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll be able to teach him, it will be through one on one tutoring sessions once his sensei believes that he's ready for it though." Kakashi easily accepted this. Sure, he thought that having Naruto on Sasuke's team would push both boys to improve at faster rates, but the Hokage himself made the teams. While he could request a student, he couldn't demand one. That is the reason why Anko wasn't allowed to teach the new Genin.

"See, Kakashi and Asuma are the only Elite Jonin that would even consider training Naruto. Kurenai is too green in Lord Hokage's eyes to be taking care of his pseudo-grandson, the only Tokubetsu that he would as would be Ibiki. Anko would demand the team but get turned down like she does every year. We just have to make sure that we make ourselves noticed right off the bat just in case someone does decide that they'll put up with him just to get a team."

"And why would he let us train his hand picked team, Kotetsu?"

"So Kurenai is taking Team Eight, Riichi Has Team Nine." The Third repeated. He knew what Kotetsu was plotting, and had signaled several of his Tokubetsu to play along. In fact, the only ones oblivious to Kotetsu plans were Kotetsu and Izumo, who failed to notice that their conversation had gotten quiet loud, "Asuma-Kun, you requested the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou Formation, and I'm happy to say that you got the team."

Everyone stood a little straighter, it was time to hear who the last team was.

"Team Eleven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Akui Uzumaki, and Noriko Uzumaki."

"There's more than one!" Was the general exclamation across the room.

"Naruto has been practicing with the Forbidden Uzumaki Blood Seals for quite awhile. They are forbidden because of the high Chakra cost and blood sacrificing rituals to use the seals. Specifically, his blood." Kakashi's eyebrow had disappeared underneath his forehead protector, something wasn't right here, "The only time that an Uzumaki is allowed to use these seals is when the clan numbers has fallen extremely low. Besides Naruto, there was one unconfirmed Uzumaki in Ame and another family confirmed in Kusa before they died and the little girl disappeared. So at most, there were three members of the entire clan left. Lady Mito, the wife of Hashirama-sensei, Was an Uzumaki, and left a copy of these seals here in Konoha. The seal Naruto used gives life to fragments of his psyche, giving them flesh and blood bodies treating them like summons. That's when Naruto's normal luck kicked in, causing Akui and Noriko to remain in our world instead of returning to his mind."

"Lord Hokage," Inoichi spoke up, "Are you saying Naruto gave himself a brother and sister, if the names aren't misleading?"  
"That, and one hell of a Multiple-Personality Syndrome as well. But the truth of the matter is, we now have the means to let the Uzumaki flourish once again in the world, this time with Konoha Backing them. Now, here is my conundrum. Who here will train their team?"

Kotetsu started waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Let me Lord Hokage!"

"No Anko."

Kotetsu moved forwards in the crowd, practically standing on the back of the couch Ibiki was sitting on.

"How about you, Ibiki?"

"You going to be the one to train my replacement?"

"I'll take that as a no."

Izumo decided to go for it, the worst that could happen would be getting sent back to the gate. Both of them were jumping up and down waving their hands shouting "HEY!"

"Hayate, Genma?"

"Yugao would run me through if I took a team right now."

"I'm on exam duty, remember Chief?"

Kotetsu and Izumo moved to the other side of the room growing more frantic, yelling "Boss Man, over here!"

"Raido, Aoba?"

"Still recovering from that last mission, sir."

Aoba merely looked at the elderly Hokage and shook his head.

It was at this time Kotetsu and Izumo were in front of Saurtobi's desk, banging on it and Shaking it yelling, "BOSS! BOSS! BOSS!"

Hiruzen glared at them, causing them to back down looking rather sheepish.

"What is it you two?"

"We'll take them!" Kotetsu exclaimed before launching into a long winded explanation about why they should take the team. When he finished, out of breath and panting, the Third looked up.

"You say something Kotetsu-kun? Because looking over the rest of the candidates, you two are the last ones. You want the team?"

Kotetsu looked shocked and flabbergasted that the Lord Hokage had ignored his passionate plea and began to go through it again when his brain caught up to the last question.

"YES!"

"Very well then, the teams are set. You will meet them in two days time at the Academy, and Kakashi-kun, try not to be to late."

XxXxXxXx

Two Days Later, Outside the Academy

XxXxXxXx

"Remember you two dunderheads, stick to the story Jiji told use last night," Noriko said, pulling Naruto and Akui, neither were fully dressed as Noriko insisted on leaving early, though she never told them. Akui was only wearing his faded Gi pants with his headband wrapped around his head, While Naruto only managed to get into a spare pair of his pants that were black and orange and slightly tight on him, his black tank top, headband, sandals, and weapon pouches.

"And what was the point dragging us out of the door while we were getting dressed, we're early." Akui groused, pissed that he was only able to get in his pants before being drug out the door.

As they walked into the classroom all eyes went to them. Several of the females in the class had light blushes when they noticed the heavily muscled physique of Akui, while a smaller portion noticed that Naruto had been hiding a healthy toned body underneath the baggy jumpsuit he usually wore. The boys were focused on Noriko, to them she was an exotic beauty in her battle kimono, looking like a true kunoichi compared to the other girls in the class. Then Kiba opened his mouth.

"Hey baby, just to get this out of the way, I like my eggs sunny side up with a side of bacon."

Noriko was suddenly gone, and so was Kiba. Soon after a loud crash was heard on the far side of the room and Kiba's echoing yell of, "I think I'm in Looovvvee!"as he fell to the ground.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"You have been chosen to be the new mother of the Great Uchiha Clan," Sasuke said, standing up and moving towards Noriko, "You should be honored wench."

Before the new girl could do anything, the new boy grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and tossed him across the room making another hole next to Kiba's.

"Oi! Uzumaki's! Quit tossing my students through the windows!" Iruka's voice echoed up from the ground.

"No promises!" Noriko called back.

The class was stunned. There was more than one?

"Alright everyone sit down and shut up." Iruka Said, "Normally I would give a speech but I don't feel like it. The Teams are listed on the bulletin board in the lobby. Get the hell out of my class room."

Everyone looked at the Uzumaki trio, Before Shino asked, "What did you do to cause his reaction to be so bad?"

As the class filed out to check the teams, they saw nine Jonin standing in the lobby. Several of the class were exclaiming their love or hate of their teams when Naruto read his team out loud, "Team Eleven, Naruto Uzumaki, Akui Uzumaki and Noriko Uzumaki under the Joint-Command of Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane."

XxXxXxXx

**DingoTWilds A.N.: **my note will be the only one for this chapter as Nik0lai is to excited about his Rider and Deus Ex fics. We found this as a challenge fic, can't remember from whom or where, and the entire thing ended up like this as we drank our way through mountain dew and two large bags of Gummi Bears. this one's been a long time coming for us and we would greatly enjoy the feedback. Later Gators!


End file.
